Silent night
by Bony
Summary: "Iron Man 3" : la réaction des Avengers suite à l'attaque de la villa de Stark et de ce qui s'ensuit.
1. Nick Fury

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Avengers et Iron Man sont la propriété de Marvel, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby... Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

N/A : cette fic est légèrement spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu "Iron Man 3". D'habitude, je ne suis pas fan des titres en anglais pour une fic écrite en français, mais là, je trouvais que la version anglaise de la chanson rendait mieux.

...

Silent night

Il y avait des jours où Nick Fury trouvait qu'il portait un nom prédestiné. Et les jours comme celui-ci, où il devait supporter une réunion avec le conseil en faisait plus que partie. Il ne les supportait pas, à discutailler sur tout, à prendre des décisions hâtives sans connaître le terrain. Puis il leur en voulait toujours pour avoir donné l'ordre d'atomiser New-York, passant outre ses conseils. Et à quelques jours de Noël, les entendre se plaindre que les investigations sur le Mandarin n'allaient pas assez vite n'aidait pas à rendre le directeur du SHIELD de bonne humeur. Et il aurait pu continuer sa litanie de récriminations encore longtemps, si l'agent Hill ne s'était pas ruée dans son bureau.

« Monsieur, vous devriez regarder ça » dit-elle sans s'excuser de son intrusion et en se branchant sur une chaîne de télé.

Fury fronça son unique sourcil en voyant les images.

« Quand cela c'est-il passé ? »

« Il y a moins d'une heure, monsieur. Cela fait déjà la une de tous les médias. »

Fury n'en doutait pas. Ce genre d'événement sensationnel les attirait toujours.

« Une de nos équipe s'est mise en relation avec les autorités locales. Pour l'instant nous n'avons que des informations parcellaires. Il semble que deux personnes soient parvenues à sortir indemnes. Nous attendons confirmation, ainsi que leurs identités. »

Fury émit un grognement et Hill pianota sur sa tablette pour que les recherches s'intensifient.

« Dois-je les prévenir ? » demanda-t-elle une fois son ordre envoyé.

Fury resta silencieux un moment. Il savait parfaitement à qui Hill faisait allusion. Pouvaient-ils faire quelque chose ? Peu probable. Stark voulait-il de leur aide ? Il en doutait fortement.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il, néanmoins.

« Les agents Romanoff et Barton sont en mission en Europe. Ils doivent rentrer dans quelques jours. Le capitaine Roger continue son voyage. Lors de son dernier contact, il était dans le Missouri. Le docteur Banner est retourné en Asie pour tester un vaccin contre la maladie qu'il tentait de soigner avant notre… invitation. Et Thor est toujours sur Asgrard » résuma-t-elle.

« Pour l'instant, on ne dit rien. De toute façon, à part Thor, je pense qu'ils seront vite au courant, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »

« Bien monsieur. »

« Ce dossier devient prioritaire. Qu'on m'informe régulièrement des avances de l'enquête. »

« Oui monsieur. »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à se retirer lorsque son supérieur la rappela.

« Agent Hill, je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que Stark est un élément capital pour notre agence. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle n'appréciait pas forcément l'homme au comportement des plus agaçant, mais elle savait parfaitement ce dont il était capable. Une bonne partie de l'équipement du SHIELD était issue de son cerveau. Et ce qu'il avait fait à New-York était loin d'être oublié. Elle sortit sans un mot, laissant le directeur seul dans son bureau.

Fury ne s'était jamais défini comme quelqu'un de sentimental, mais il avait une forte estime pour le groupe des _Avengers_. Il savait qu'il pouvait se fier à eux, et cela lui suffisait pour les apprécier. Mais il devait reconnaître que s'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait lui donner des cheveux blancs -même s'il n'en avait plus- c'était bien Stark, pensa-t-il en regardant avec horreur les images de la villa du multimilliardaire détruite.

Les informations contradictoires circulèrent pendant plusieurs heures, les journalistes se perdant en conjectures et autres hypothèses. Stark aurait-il du provoquer aussi ouvertement le Mandarin ? N'avait-il pas, une fois de trop, était trop arrogant et impulsif ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu que l'un de ses proches soit blessé pour endosser son rôle de super héros ? Les médias se délectaient avec plaisir de ce nouveau drame qui touchait le génial inventeur.

« Monsieur ? » s'annonça Hill. « Notre équipe a pu parler avec Mademoiselle Potts. Elle et une certaine Maya Hansen sont parvenues à s'extraire de la maison. Elle est restée assez floue sur la façon dont elle a réussi à sortir. Par contre, elle a été séparée de Stark et elle ne l'a pas vu depuis. Tout indique qu'il n'a pas pu s'échapper à temps. Je suis désolée. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit-il.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement la directrice de Stark Industries, mais Coulson lui en avait toujours parlé en bien. Puis elle était restée l'assistante de Stark pendant plus de dix ans, ce qui montrait sa détermination. Et elle lui était fidèle, même en ce moment difficile. Car Fury était prêt à parier que si elle restait étonnamment muette sur comment elle était parvenue à se sauver, c'est qu'il y avait de la technologie Stark à l'action. Mais de celle qu'il ne voulait pas communiquer au reste du monde, de peur qu'elle soit mal utilisée.

« Choquée, mais elle veut rester sur place tant qu'elle n'aura pas de preuves formelles de la mort de Stark. Cela peut prendre plusieurs jours. La mer est assez profonde à cet endroit et un sous-marin d'exploration est attendu sur place prochainement. »

Fury ne laissa rien paraître, mais si Stark était bien mort, cela provoquerait beaucoup de complications. Mais malgré les dires de Hill et les premières éditions du soir titrant sur la disparition probable de l'inventeur, il restait septique.

« Surveillez ses communications, ainsi que celles du colonel Rhodes. Ce sont les deux seules personnes en qui il ait entièrement confiance, et c'est vers eux qu'il se tournera s'il a besoin d'aide. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est toujours en vie ? » demanda Hill surprise. Il ne restait plus grand chose de la majestueuse bâtisse. Et s'il avait été entraîné par les débris, ce qui semblait être le cas, ses chances de survie étaient minces, voire nulles.

« On le donnait aussi pour mort en Afghanistan, il a survécu à un empoisonnement au palladium, et il a traversé un vortex avec un missile. S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de survivre à ça, c'est bien Stark » affirma le directeur.

« Mais pourquoi ne donne-t-il pas signe de vie ? »

« Peut-être ne peut-il pas… ou ne veut-il pas. »

« Vous pensez qu'il se cache ? Pourquoi ? » La jeune femme était perdue. Il était Iron Man. Il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher.

« Que Dieu me garde de savoir ce que cet imbécile peut bien avoir en tête, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se lance dans une vengeance personnelle. Et il peut être extrêmement rancunier, surtout lorsqu'on s'en prend à lui aussi personnellement. »

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur, mais Stark est mondialement connu. Se cacher et rester anonyme me paraît difficile pour lui. »

Fury laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Stark était vraiment un génie et un manipulateur de première ! Il était parvenu à faire croire au monde entier qu'Iron Man était la menace, alors que Tony Stark n'était qu'un playboy milliardaire trop excentrique pour être pris au sérieux. Mais c'était tout le contraire : Iron Man était la partie lumineuse, et Stark la part d'ombre.

« Si Tony Stark veut disparaître de la surface du globe pour se venger de ceux qui s'en prennent à ses proches, croyez moi agent Hill, il en est plus que capable. Et en s'en prenant à Mademoiselle Potts et Monsieur Hogan, le Mandarin vient de se faire son plus grand ennemi… Ennemi que je n'aimerais pas avoir » conclut-il.


	2. Steve Rogers

N/A : merci pour tous les commentaires... et plus particulièrement à Bouh et Ruby. Désolée si vos com' ont mis du temps à apparaître, mais je modère les reviews anonymes. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favori ou à suivre.

...

Steve Rogers

Bien qu'issu d'une famille pauvre et ayant perdu ses parents assez jeune, Steve avait toujours apprécié les fêtes de Noël. Il les avait toujours passés avec des amis. D'être entouré de ceux qu'il aimait lui suffisait amplement. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il était dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, dans un monde à la fois si semblable et si différent. Et il avait prétexté le besoin de se familiariser avec cette nouvelle existence pour fuir New York, la ville lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'il avait perdu.

Et ce soir, accoudé au comptoir d'un bar perdu au fin fond de Missouri devant une bière à présent tiède, il n'avait qu'une envie : oublier. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen, même l'alcool ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il but quelques gorgés, essayant de ne pas déprimer en voyant les décorations festives tout autour de lui. Fury lui avait proposé de passer le réveillon avec des agents du SHIELD. Mais les entendre échanger des anecdotes sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, des blagues qu'eux seuls comprenaient, ….. Cette fraternité propre aux soldats, il l'avait connu. Il avait beau se rappeler régulièrement que soixante-dix ans été passés, il avait toujours l'impression que c'était hier qu'il campait avec sa section au milieu des forêts d'une Europe en guerre. Il avait donc préféré poliment décliner l'invitation.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par l'écran de télé où une photo de Stark s'affichait en gros. Surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que milliardaire avait bien pu encore faire pour mériter les gros titres. Il avait tenté de maintenir un contact régulier avec les autres membres des _Avengers_, mais cela c'était avéré plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

L'équipe c'était séparée peu après le départ de Thor et son frère pour Asgard, chacun retournant à ses préoccupations. Les deux espions avaient repris leurs missions qui les obligeaient au secret. Quant au docteur Banner, il avait accepté de rester à New York, mais toujours inquiet que le Hulk se réveille, restait distant. Et Stark, lui, ne semblait capable à nouer des relations humaines que si l'on possédait un circuit intégré, plusieurs longues lignes de code ou si l'on se prénommait Pepper. Mais le soldat savait que si demain ils devaient faire face à une nouvelle menace, ils répondraient tous présent. C'était leur force, l'union malgré leur différence.

« Pouvez-vous mettre le son, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il au gérant, les images qui défilaient l'inquiétant.

L'homme lui lança un coup d'oeil maussade avant d'obtempérer.

« ..._torité et Stark Industries se refusant pour l'instant à tout commentaire, mais il semblerait que Tony Stark, connu pour être aussi Iron Man, ait été tué dans l'attaque de sa villa de Malibu, il y a de cela quelques heures. Anthony Edward Stark, brillant dirigeant et génial _... »

Mais Steve n'en écouta pas plus. Il tira d'une main légèrement tremblante un billet de son portefeuille.

« Gardez la monnaie » dit-il alors que le propriétaire commençait à faire l'appoint. Il avait besoin de sortir. Maintenant !

Dehors, il s'adossa au mur et pris une profonde bouffée d'air froid. Avant le sérum, il n'aurait pas supporté et il aurait été bon pour une crise d'asthme. Mais ce qui l'empêchait de respirer ce soir n'avait rien de physique, même s'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il était un soldat. Il avait fait la guerre. Il avait perdu des hommes. Il avait même vu son meilleur ami mourir sous ses yeux. Alors pourquoi cette fois était-ce si différent ? En quoi la disparition de Tony Stark le touchait-il autant ? Ils avaient combattu ensemble, mais la mort du fils d'Howard ne devrait pas…

La réalité, cruelle, violente, le frappa d'un coup et l'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de tout abandonner. Le fils d'Howard était mort. Son dernier lien avec son passé. Puis il se ressaisit. Tony n'était pas Howard.

Dés leur première rencontre, Tony c'était avéré bien différent de son père. Et même si Steve savait que vouloir retrouver un peu Howard dans son fils était utopique, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les comparer. A plusieurs reprises, il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Tony, curieux de savoir ce qu'Howard été devenu après la guerre, mais à chaque fois, il n'avait eu droit qu'à de cinglantes remarques. Le génie était aussi doué pour manier les mots que les longues équations.

Et Steve n'était pas parvenu à franchir l'armure. En désespoir de cause, il avait fini par se tourner vers le directeur du SHIELD pour en savoir plus. Fury avait rempli certains blancs tout en lui faisant comprendre à demi mot qu'Howard était un sujet tabou pour son fils, sans qu'il en donne une explication. Et cela frustrait Steve au plus haut point.

D'Howard, il gardait une image d'un homme brillant, honnête, drôle, parfois étrange. Il n'avait jamais considérait le super soldat comme un cobaye, une arme issue d'une fiole. Ils avaient été amis, et il lui manquait. Comme lui manquait Bucky, et Peggy, et tous ceux qu'il avait connus avant et dont il devait faire le deuil. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stark rejetait de cette manière tout ce que son père avait pu être.

De son côté, Tony était certes aussi intelligent que son père, Iron Man en était la preuve la plus flagrante, mais il était aussi tellement cynique, égocentrique, manipulateur... qu'il était presque impossible de le supporter plus de quelques heures. Mais à force de le côtoyer, Steve devait reconnaître qu'il était plus que cela. Il était extrêmement déterminé, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il était méfiant, à la limite de la paranoïa, mais lorsqu'il vous accordait sa confiance, il vous acceptait complètement. Il en avait fait la démonstration avec le docteur Banner et Hulk. Il n'était pas du genre à se coucher sur les barbelées pour que ses coéquipiers puissent passer. Non, il l'avait dit lui même, il était pour les troisièmes possibilités, celles qui permettaient à ses coéquipiers de ne pas monter au front, comme en accompagnant un missile dans l'espace. Steve s'en voulait toujours pour ne pas s'être excusé pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère et de la déception. Tony valait bien plus que beaucoup d'hommes... lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine.

Donner l'ordre à Natascha de refermer le portail avait été l'un des plus dur à donner. Il en cauchemardait encore, comme de la chute du héros à travers le portail et son visage sans vie lorsqu'il lui avait arraché son masque. Mais durant ces quelques jours de chaos, Tony avait juste prouvé qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Il n'était peut-être qu'un civil, n'avait pas super-pouvoirs, pas d'entraînements, il était juste un homme avec ses faiblesses et une armure. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était faible et sans défense. Bien au contraire.

Alors peut être que cette fois encore le donnait-on trop vite pour mort ? Peut-être y avait-il un espoir, même le plus infime pour qu'il soit encore en vie ? Combien de temps lui fallait-il pour rejoindre la Californie ? Se demanda-t-il, en enfourchant sa moto.

...

Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain... si tout va bien.


	3. Clint Barton

N/A : merci pour tous les review. J'avoue que le chapitre sur le Cap' m'a posée quelques problèmes, n'étant pas fan du personnage. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de s'être trop senti. Merci Bibile et Ruby... et non ce chapitre n'est pas sur Bruce !

...

Clint Barton

Clint savourait son petit déjeuné. C'était sûrement l'une des choses qu'il préférait lors de ses séjours en Europe. Il avala goulûment un morceau de croissant tout en observant nonchalamment la salle à manger. D'instinct, il s'était installé à la place la plus stratégique de la pièce. Leur cible, un homme d'affaires véreux, dormait encore quelques étages plus haut sous la surveillance étroite de Natasha. Il pouvait donc pleinement profiter de ce moment de détente. Travailler pendant les fêtes ne les avait jamais dérangés. Ils n'avaient pas de famille. Pas d'amis non plus. Et même si la tentative d'invasion de Loki commençait à dater, il sentait toujours des regards hostiles lorsqu'il était sur l'héliporteur, il préférait donc s'en éloigner le plus souvent possible.

Mais pour l'instant, il profitait des viennoiseries de l'hôtel qu'il arrosait d'un bon café. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses voisins de table, deux banquiers s'il se fiait à leurs commentaires sur la bourse et les marchés financiers. Rien de bien palpitant. Soudain, une phrase -ou plus exactement un nom- retint son attention. Il se concentra pour suivre leur discussion.

« Stark Industries a déjà connu d'autres crises et elle s'en est toujours sortie » remarqua l'un des deux hommes.

« Ils arriveront peut-être à tenir le choc quelque temps, mais leurs actions ont déjà baissé de plus de vingt points sur les places asiatiques alors même que la mort de Stark n'est pas encore officielle » rétorqua l'autre.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Le nom de Stark avait bien été prononcé et surtout, il avait été associé à 'mort'. L'archer examina rapidement les deux hommes, avant d'arrêter son regard sur le journal plié qu'ils avaient posé sur leur table. Clint l'attrapa sans un mot et lorsque le propriétaire légitime tenta d'émettre une protestation, l'agent le foudroya du regard.

« Putain ! » laissa-t-il échapper en lisant le gros titre et en découvrant les photos de Stark et de ce qui restait de sa villa.

Il se leva brusquement, son délicieux petit déjeuné à présent totalement oublié. Il quitta la salle à manger tout en parcourant rapidement la une du journal, sous les regards courroucés et les commentaires indignés des deux banquiers.

Clint grimaça en voyant le petit groupe de touristes qui attendait devant les ascenseurs. Il se plaça à côté d'eux et d'un geste négligent, il souleva légèrement sa veste pour que la crosse de son arme soit suffisamment visible. Son geste eut l'effet escompté et ils reculèrent tous, préférant attendre l'ascenseur suivant. Seul dans la cabine, il savoura son stratagème, simple mais efficace. Et s'il venait à l'idée de quelqu'un d'appeler la police, il n'aurait jamais eu d'arme. Mais de toute façon, cela n'était pas sa préoccupation. Il lut avec anxiété le premier article qui relatait les faits.

« Quel fils de pute » murmura-t-il rageusement. Il n'avait aucune idée à qui s'adressait son insulte. A Stark pour être mort ? Au Mandarin pour l'avoir tué ? A Fury pour n'avoir rien dit ? Ou peut être un peu aux trois.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message à leur agent de liaison. Il avait besoin d'une confirmation et rapidement. Puis, il se laissa aller contre la paroi du fond de l'ascenseur. Il appréciait Stark.

Après, ce que la presse s'était empressée de surnommer la bataille de Manhattan, l'équipe avait du assister à de nombreux briefings, débriefings, réunions informelles et formelles, enquêtes et contre-enquêtes... tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Stark n'avait jamais caché son peu d'enthousiasme à être présent, passant plus clair de son temps à jouer avec son téléphone et à faire des commentaires. Et Clint devait l'avouer, le milliardaire l'avait impressionné. Premièrement, il ne se laissait pas intimider par Fury et plus d'une fois les deux hommes s'étaient affrontés dans des joutes verbales. En même temps, il avait été suffisamment dingue pour défier Loki sans son armure ! Deuxièmement, il n'avait jamais mis en doute la loyauté de l'archer, l'acceptant sans poser de questions. Mais que pouvait-on attendre d'un type qui se vantait d'être le meilleur ami du Hulk ?! Troisièmement, il n'avait cessé de clamer qu'il détestait la magie. Là-dessus, Clint ne pouvait qu'approuver, même s'il n'était pas certain que c'était pour les mêmes raisons. Et quatrièmement, il leur avait sauvé la vie, et cela comptait pour l'agent. Et même si Stark montrait quelques réticences à travailler en équipe, il méritait sa place.

Ces longues heures passées ensemble n'avaient pas été perdues pour Clint qui les avait mises à profit pour mieux étudier les autres membres des _Avengers_, et plus particulièrement le génie. Barton était un bon observateur et souvent, il en voyait plus que la plupart des gens. Puis Stark était un sujet… intrigant, qui demandait de la patience et d'aller au-delà des apparences. Dans un cirque, il aurait été un parfait magicien, trompant la foule par quelques mots et de grands gestes spectaculaires, cachant précieusement comment il faisait apparaître le lapin de son chapeau. Sauf que ce n'était pas des foutus lapins qui sortaient du génial cerveau de Stark.

Clint avait lu le dossier de l'inventeur, du moins ce que son accréditation lui permettait, mais il doutait que le SHIELD en sache beaucoup plus, Stark étant doué pour brouiller les pistes et ne laisser que celles qu'il voulait bien qu'on trouve. De sa détention en Afghanistan, les deux seules preuves de ce qu'il y avait subi étaient une vidéo que Potts avait remise à Coulson et surtout la lumière bleutée au milieu de sa poitrine. Il avait répondu de façon laconique aux questions des militaires, passant systématiquement sous silence son évasion. Un bon prestidigitateur ne dévoile jamais ses secrets. Et Clint ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux hauts gradés qui avaient du s'arracher les cheveux en lisant ces quelques lignes. Stark avait un certain don pour agacer les gens.

Mais Clint ne s'était pas laissé mystifier. Il avait fi de ce qu'il avait lu et des rumeurs que le multimilliardaire laissait librement courir sur lui. Car comme chez tout illusionniste, ce n'était pas les mots, ni les grands gestes qu'il fallait regarder. C'était les silences, et les gestes anodins, et tout ce qui l'entourait.

Son premier tour de passe-passe : ses sentiments. Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que Tony Stark était un égocentrique, égoïste imbu de lui-même. Et il ne faisait rien pour changer cela, entretenant avec soin cette image grâce à une armure faite de sarcasmes et de provocations. Mais il y avait aussi toute les autres petites choses que Clint avait surpris, comme les regards et les sourires échangés avec Pepper Potts, son amitié avec le colonel Rhodes ou la confiance qu'il accordait à son chauffeur. Puis il n'avait jamais hésité à prendre la défense du docteur Banner. Mais s'attend-on à ce que quelqu'un d'aussi exécrable ait des alliés et des amis ?

Son deuxième tour de magie : sa vulnérabilité. Stark était un adepte des comportements à risques depuis longtemps. Mais après sa captivité, cela avait pris des proportions plus... gigantesques. Au cour de sa carrière, Clint avait côtoyé des gens qui, comme Stark, après avoir frôlé la mort se mettaient à la défier. Pour Stark, elle était devenue sa compagne de tous les jours. Il lui suffisait de baisser les yeux vers sa poitrine et son réacteur ark pour se rappeler de sa propre fragilité. Mais qui croirait qu'un type qui s'amuse à voler à mach 2 dans une armure peut mourir à tout instant d'une faiblesse cardiaque ?

Mais sa meilleure illusion ? Son chef d'œuvre ? Iron Man ! Devant l'armure sang et or, on oubliait l'homme qui était derrière. Comme lorsque l'illusionniste portait son costume, on ne cherchait pas à savoir qui il était, on voulait juste être ébloui par ses prestiges, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Clint n'était pas parvenu à percer tous les mystères dont s'entouraient le génie et à comprendre pourquoi il avait ce besoin quasi obsessionnel de se protéger du reste du monde. Il n'aurait jamais la réponse à sa question. Il avait suffit de trois hélicoptères et de quelques missiles pour envoyer le multimilliardaire manger les pissenlits par la racine. Clint trouvait cela presque humiliant, être surpris aussi facilement alors qu'on est l'un des types les plus paranoïaque de la planète et avec les systèmes de défenses les plus perfectionnés. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme cela qu'il imaginait la mort de Stark... s'il avait eu un jour à l'imaginer. Il avait sauvé sa dame de coeur, mais le magicien aurait-il vidé trop vite son sac à malice ?

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, le Mandarin n'allait pas s'en tirer comme cela. On ne s'en prenait pas impunément à l'un de ses... amis ? Clint n'était pas certain que le mot était adéquat, mais ils étaient plus que de simple équipier. Du moins il l'espérait. Mais avec Stark, ce genre de chose était difficile à dire. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la suite qu'occupait la russe, il préparait déjà son plan. Il introduisit son passe dans la serrure électronique et pénétra dans la chambre. Il ne jeta qu'un vague regard à leur cible qui ronflait paisiblement sur le canapé, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. L'archer savait que le seul geste osé qu'il avait pu accomplir devait être d'avoir mis une main sur les hanches de l'espionne, avant que celle-ci ne lui administre un puissant somnifère. Le reste ne serait que pur fantasme.

Il lança le journal sur le lit où Natacha se prélassait. Elle ne montra aucune surprise à cette intrusion, et porta son attention sur la page de titre.

« Merde » murmura-t-elle en russe.

...

Je ne promets de chapitre pour mercredi prochain, car j'ai de la famille pour ce week-end prolongé et qu'après c'est moi qui parts en vacances !


	4. Natasha Romanoff

N/A : merci pour tous les reviews et à celle de Hatsuyuki. Merci aussi à tous les nouveaux _followers_ et favoris. Je suis parvenue à écrire quelque chose. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal et surtout, je n'ai pas pu travailler dessus de la même façon. j'espère que cela ne va pas trop se sentir.

...

Natasha Romanoff

Natasha profitait de la luxueuse suite. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait se priver de ce petit privilège. La veille au soir, elle avait exigé une boîte de caviar et du champagne, et il lui avait obéi, espérant obtenir plus rapidement ses faveurs. Il n'y avait gagné qu'une coupe et un puissant somnifère.

Elle ne montra aucun étonnement lorsque Clint pénétra dans la chambre sans s'annoncer. Elle ne fut pas non plus gênée qu'il la surprenne si peu vêtu, il l'avait déjà surprise dans des situations plus compromettantes. Elle ne fit pas plus de commentaires lorsqu'il lui lança un journal. Elle l'attrapa pour lire ce que son coéquipier voulait lui montrer.

« Merde » murmura-t-elle en russe. « C'est confirmé ? » lui demanda-t-elle en repassant à l'anglais.

« Pas encore » répondit-il en poussant les jambes de leur cible pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur un bout du canapé. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Natasha resta silencieuse. Sa relation avec Stark était de celles que l'on pouvait appeler des plus compliquée. Il n'aurait du être qu'une mission, une cible parmi tant d'autres. On l'avait choisie, elle, car le milliardaire aimait les jolies filles et qu'elle était compétente pour ce genre de travail. C'était tout. Jamais elle n'aurait du recroiser sa route. Jamais ils n'auraient du faire équipe pour sauver New York.

Fury avait été clair dés le départ : Stark était un électron lire, trop libre. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D n'aimait pas c'était les gens imprévisibles. Ils sont dangereux. Et si vous ajoutiez les moyens financiers, l'intelligence et l'armure, Stark était clairement le genre de personne que vous vouliez dans votre camp, ou à défaut à un endroit où vous pouviez le surveiller. Fury avait donc essayé de contrôler le génie, mais celui-ci détestait qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il devait faire, et il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Fury devait composer avec ce paramètre.

Le rôle de Natasha était simple : espionner Stark pour savoir s'il pouvait être fiable. Cela n'avait rien de compliqué, elle avait accompli des missions bien plus complexes. Pour elle, Stark n'était qu'un playboy qui défrayait régulièrement la chronique. Un multimilliardaire qui s'ennuyait à l'ombre des palmiers de la Californie, et qui s'amusait avec une arme bien trop puissante pour lui. Qu'il ait construit l'armure lui-même au fond d'une grotte afghane n'y changeait rien. Mais elle avait été surprise. Stark était bien un playboy, un multimilliardaire, mais il ne s'ennuyait pas !

Stark tentait désespérément de trouver un remède qui lui échappait, et le temps lui était compté. C'était Fury qui, le premier, avait décelé que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de l'inventeur. Pourquoi risquait-il sa vie comme si elle ne valait rien ? Il n'avait jamais été très regardant de ce côté là, mais ce qu'il avait fait à Monaco était plus qu'un simple coup de tête. Et pourquoi nommait-il si soudainement Pepper à la tête de son entreprise ? Elle était extrêmement compétente et apte pour ce poste, mais jamais il n'en avait jamais été question. Et la façon dont il avait laissé le colonel Rhodes prendre l'armure ? L'ingénieur était tout à fait capable, même ivre, d'empêcher son seul ami de prendre possession d'une armure. Natasha avait mis une partie de ces comportements sur l'excentricité du génie. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose, mais pas qu'il était mourant et qu'il était juste entrain d'abattre les dernières cartes de son jeu. Il maniait le mensonge quasiment aussi bien qu'elle.

Et il était difficile de savoir où commençait l'individu et où s'arrêtait le rôle. Pourtant, elle l'avait entr'aperçu le soir où il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle ferait si c'était son dernier anniversaire. L'espace d'un instant, seuls tous les deux dans cette chambre noyée dans la pénombre, il avait fait tomber son masque. Tous ses masques. Rien qu'un instant, fugace et éphémère. C'était peut-être pour cela que sa trahison pesait tant à la russe. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était un privilège que Stark n'accordait que trop rarement, et pourtant c'était à elle qu'il s'était montré le plus vulnérable. Pas devant Pepper. Pas devant Rhodes. Mais devant elle, une parfaite étrangère. Elle avait cherché à savoir si c'était une autre façon de la manipuler, de tenter d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Mais il ne jouait pas. Ou alors il était encore plus doué qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais elle refusait d'y croire.

Puis elle avait mis de côté cette confession. On lui avait demandé une mission, et elle allait toujours au bout, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et elle n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer et elle doutait que c'était ce que Stark recherchait. Il n'était pas du genre à demander de la pitié. Sur ce point là, ils se ressemblaient. Ils menaient leurs propres combats, seul, sans jamais demander de l'aide. On ne montre pas ses faiblesses. Par défis, par orgueil, ou tout simplement car on ne leur avait jamais appris. C'est pour cela que Stark avait créé Iron Man, pour se protéger lui et ceux qu'il aimait, sans devoir compter sur les autres. Il était un héros par égoïsme, par fatalité. Il n'avait rien demandé, il aurait pu refuser ce costume qu'on lui forçait à revêtir et pourtant il l'avait accepté, il l'avait même crié au monde entier. Stark était un héros de fortune. Il était le contraire de Rogers qui c'était toujours rêvé en sauveur des plus humbles, Stark lui ne cherchait qu'une forme de rédemption, de paix avec lui-même, mais surtout la sécurité.

Et encore une fois, Stark avait décidé d'affronter ses propres démons à sa manière. Mais vers qui pouvait-il se tourner ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D ? Ils l'espionnaient et se servaient de lui et de son armure. Les _Avengers _? A part le docteur Banner, il était resté distant avec les autres membres, montrant qu'il ne voulait pas appartenir au groupe. Mais c'était-elle qui était responsable de ce rejet. C'était elle avec son rapport. Iron Man : oui, Tony Stark : non. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ?

Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard froid et dur qu'il lui avait jeté lorsqu'il avait compris qui elle était. Elle l'avait trahi et pour Stark, c'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire. Jamais plus il ne lui ferait confiance, du moins jamais totalement. Il avait bien été obligé pendant la bataille, mais pas en dehors. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus à bord de l'héliporteur, ou après, il ne lui avait adressé la parole que lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle savait qu'il l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil, méfiant, sur la défensive. Et elle devait l'accepter. Elle lui avait menti et l'avait manipulé.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour elle devrait payer le prix de cette trahison. Pourtant, elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Stark. Ce n'est pas elle qui avait lancé les missiles, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer dans cette tragédie.

Leur téléphone sonna en même temps, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Les deux agents le lurent puis échangèrent un regard.

« Soit ils se débrouillent très bien sans nous, soit ils ont peur qu'on fasse un carnage » proposa Clint.

Natasha pencha légèrement la tête. L'ordre était clair, la situation était sous contrôle, leur mission n'avait pas changé.

« Natasha ? »

« Il a réussi à faire croire qu'il allait bien alors qu'il était mourant. Même à Pepper. Jouer au mort me semble moins compliqué. »

« Tu penses... » commença l'archer, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

« Je ne pense rien, si ce n'est que notre poisson ne va pas tarder à se réveiller » dit-elle. Elle n'était pas une fille sensible. Elle ne pleurait plus les morts depuis longtemps. Pas plus que les vivants. Mais si Stark était en vie, elle n'en serait pas mécontente.

...

A mercredi prochain.


	5. Bruce Banner

N/A : merci pour tous les commentaires. Donc, le chapitre tant attendu par certains... j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Et pour réponde à la question qui m'a été posée à plusieurs reprises : oui j'ai vu la scène post générique ! J'ai vu le film lors du marathon Iron Man proposé par le Grand Rex. Donc vous pensez bien qu'une bande de geek qui s'enferme un samedi de 13h à 23h30 dans un ciné, ça reste jusqu'au bout d'un générique Marvel !

...

Bruce Banner

Bruce salua les parents de la petite fille qu'il venait de soigner, sa dernière patiente. Il commença à classer rapidement ses notes de la journée lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, l'interrompant dans sa tache.

« Docteur Banner ? Ces messieurs voudraient vous parler » annonça une infirmière, en introduisant deux hommes en costume.

Le physicien les dévisagea, tentant de deviner s'ils étaient une menace pour lui. Avec le temps, cela était devenu un réflexe. Il sentit que l'autre n'appréciait par cette intrusion. D'un coup d'oeil rapide, il vérifia si la sortie de secours était libre. Rassuré, il fit signe à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait les laisser seuls.

« Nous travaillons pour le S.H.I.E.L.D » se présenta le plus âgé en montrant son insigne. « C'est le directeur Fury qui nous envoie. »

Bruce resta silencieux. Le S.H.I.E.L.D ne l'avait pas trop mal traité, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il leur faisait pour autant confiance. Il n'oubliait pas la pièce qui avait servi à enfermer Loki sur l'héliporteur.

« Hum... pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit plus calme pour discuter ? » suggéra l'homme, tout en étudiant brièvement le petit bureau.

« Les consultations sont finies. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... »

« Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire » le coupa Bruce d'un ton brusque.

« Je suis désolé docteur Banner. Je n'avais pas l'intention pas vous offenser. »

Bruce sentait la peur qui émanait de ses deux visiteurs. Et si celui qui s'adressait à lui tentait tant bien que mal de la dissimuler, son coéquipier était beaucoup moins subtile. Sa façon de se tenir, trop rigide, sa main droite sur sa hanche, prêt à dégainer son arme à la moindre provocation, son regard qui ne le quittait pas... tout cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'agitation du Hulk.

« Vous pourriez demander à votre ami d'être moins... stressé ? Il n'aime pas ça... se sentir menacer. »

L'agent mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de qui parlait le docteur Banner. Puis il se tourna vers son équipier et lui fit signe de se détendre. S'il écarta sa main de sa veste, il resta tendu. Bruce soupira, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un miracle.

« Nous devrions nous asseoir » reprit l'agent après s'être assuré qu'il avait la situation en main.

Bruce fronça les sourcils. Il savait que ce genre de proposition était toujours suivi d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il hésita un instant, puis se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, imité par son interlocuteur, le plus jeune restant debout prés de la porte.

« C'est au sujet de Monsieur Stark. Je suis désolé de devoir vous apprendre que Monsieur Stark est mort. »

« Pardon ? » bredouilla Bruce.

C'était sûrement un malentendu. Tony, l'une des trop rares personnes qui l'avait accepté complètement, lui et l'autre, ne pouvait pas... Non, il y avait forcément une explication logique. Peut être un test pour voir s'il était vraiment capable de contenir le Hulk.

« Monsieur Stark a été tué » lui répéta l'homme du S.H.I.E.L.D sans aucune ambiguïté.

Cette fois, il avait bien entendu. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Bruce ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il prit plusieurs longues respirations. Il sentait sa propre rage et son désespoir se mêler à ceux de l'autre. Pour une fois, ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments. Mais pour l'instant ils étaient impuissants. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hulk se réveiller. Pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit. Et l'autre sembla l'accepter, même s'il continuait à gronder.

« Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a quelques jours, il semblait aller bien » murmura Bruce plus pour lui même.

L'inventeur lui avait longuement parlé avec son habituel enthousiasme communicatif d'un nouveau projet. Et, en tant que frères de sciences -expression inventée par Tony-, il lui avait même proposé de venir en Californie pour qu'il puisse le tester ensemble. Le physicien eut un sourire nostalgique à ce souvenir. Tony pouvait être un véritable enfant lorsqu'il parlait de ses inventions. Mais Bruce avait senti qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette requête et les cernes sous les yeux de son ami étaient un indice. Il savait que Tony était sujet aux insomnies. Il en avait été le témoin à plusieurs reprises lors de son passage à New-York.

Le milliardaire avait tenu parole. Et après la bataille, il avait traîné le scientifique jusqu'à sa tour. Si les derniers étages étaient inutilisables, le reste n'avait été que peu touché. Et au grand soulagement de Stark, son laboratoire privé n'avait subit aucun dégât. Il en avait fait le tour pour vérifier tout en babillant sur les différentes fonctionnalités de tel ou tel appareil, Bruce sur ses talons. Le physicien avait eu beau côtoyer quelques uns des meilleurs laboratoires du pays, celui-ci était tout simplement parfait.

Cependant il fut extrêmement surpris par l'ordre qui y régnait. Il s'était imaginé quelque chose de plus... désordonné, à l'image du génie. Tony était capable de sauter d'une idée à une autre sans lien apparent, excepté pour lui. Et plus d'une fois, Bruce avait du lui demander de ralentir, incapable de le suivre. Mais l'ordre qui régnait dans l'atelier semblait indiquer que lorsque Tony passait de la théorie à la pratique, il était bien plus méthodique.

Ils avaient collaboré à plusieurs reprises, même s'ils avaient assez vite convenu qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes méthodes de travail. Mais Bruce avait profité de ces quelques fois pour observer son ami et commencer à entrevoir comment il fonctionnait -il lui faudrait de plus d'une vie pour le comprendre complètement. Et il en avait été à la fois fasciné et horrifié. Tony pouvait passer d'un projet à un autre en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il l'avait même surpris à travailler sur plusieurs dossiers à la fois. Puis il avait ce besoin constant d'être en mouvement. Mais lorsqu'il donnait enfin vie à l'une de ses idées, il semblait alors s'apaiser, comme si son cerveau et son corps trouvaient enfin un terrain d'entente, que l'un n'allait pas plus vite que l'autre. Et dans ces rares moments de paix, l'inventeur paraissait presque serein. Du moins jusqu'au moment où il essayait ses propres jouets sur lui !

Pour un génie, Tony semblait être incapable de prendre soin de lui. Ce à quoi il rétorquait, que lui n'avait pas testé des rayons gammas, juste pour impressionner une fille. Tony pouvait vraiment être agaçant. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tony ne le taquinerait plus jamais.

« Comment... ? Vous avez dit qu'il avait été... » commença-t-il, incapable de prononcer le mot. Il refusait d'y croire. C'était injuste. Hulk n'avait pas sauvé Tony pour qu'il se fasse tuer quelques mois plus tard. Ils le refusaient.

« Monsieur Stark a été victime d'une attaque terroriste du Mandarin. »

« Du Mandarin ? » répéta-t-il montrant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont on lui parlait.

L'homme lui expliqua rapidement ce qui c'était passé : le Mandarin et ses attentats, Stark et sa menace, l'attaque de la villa et la disparition du multimilliardaire.

Tony pouvait donc mourir aussi simplement ? Il n'avait donc personne pour le protéger ? Hulk enrageait et voulait tout fracasser. Et Bruce lui donnait entièrement raison. Les deux agents se reculèrent prudemment, mais le physicien n'y fit pas attention. Il savait que s'il ne reprenait pas rapidement le contrôle, il y aurait un désastre. Et le responsable n'était pas là. L'autre allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

Mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer de manière claire, Bruce n'était pas convaincu. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire. Tony avait été le seul à lui faire confiance à New-York. Confiance en lui et en Hulk. Fury ne voulait de lui dans l'équipe que pour retrouver le Tesseract, et les autres _Avengers..._ c'est Stark qui avait fait la différence, en le traitant comme une personne, sans avoir peur de l'autre. Tout le monde, Banner y compris, prenait cela pour de la folie pure. Et plus d'un avait fait une remarque sur la façon désinvolte dont Stark le traitait, au mépris de la sécurité.

Il observa un long moment les deux messagers. Puis soudain, il éclata de rire. Les deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D échangèrent un regard inquiet, surpris par la réaction du docteur. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qui pouvait l'amuser.

« Vous savez qui est Stark ? » demanda Bruce alors qu'il reprenait son calme.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Et vous savez qui je suis ? »

Cette fois la réponse se fit un peu attendre, puis ils acquiescèrent.

« Alors croyez-moi, mais si Tony Stark était mort, Fury n'aurait pas envoyé deux subalternes terrorisés me l'annoncer. Il serait ici même, devant moi... avec la moitié de l'armée américaine, dehors, à nous attendre ! »

...

A mercredi prochain ! Bonne semaine.


	6. Thor

N/A : merci pour tous les commentaires. Et merci à celui de Guest (tu peux mettre un pseudo, il suffit justement d'enlever Guest qui est mis par défaut par le site). Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, vous verrez bien pourquoi. Bonne lecture !

...

Thor

Thor appréciait ce moment qu'il passait sur terre avec Jane et ses amis. Il n'était pas revenu depuis la désastreuse tentative d'invasion de Loki. Il était donc très reconnaissant à Odin pour lui avoir permis cette petite escapade.

« Stark ?... Stark, ce n'est pas le type qui s'est fait tuer à Noël dernier ? » l'interrompit soudain Darcy alors qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Jane.

« Tony Stark est mort ? » répéta Thor, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.

Et sans attendre la réponse, il attrapa Mjöllnir qui reposait dans un coin et sortit pour disparaître dans le ciel.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » questionna la jeune femme en regardant Jane toute aussi étonnée qu'elle.

Lorsque Thor atterrit sur la plate forme de la tour Stark, il faisait nuit. Il profita de la vue. La ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds ne présentait plus les stigmates de la guerre qui y avait fait rage. Thor savait qu'en temps midgardien, presque une année c'était écoulée, ce qui était beaucoup à l'échelle humaine mais rien pour le dieu. Il était fasciné par la capacité des humains à ne pas abandonner. A reconstruire, encore et encore. Et il avait appris à les respecter. Il comprenait pourquoi Stark avait construit son palais dans cette cité. Elle était pleine de vie, ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. On pouvait y être seul, sans en avoir l'impression.

Laissant derrière lui la ville qui ne dormait jamais, il pénétra dans le grand salon noir et silencieux. Il s'arrêta là où Hulk avait laissé l'emprunte de Loki dans le sol. Plus rien n'indiquait ce qui s'y était passé. Il se baissa et caressa le marbre froid. S'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner sa trahison, il ne pouvait pas non plus le détester. Loki restait son frère. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses, et il l'acceptait.

Il se releva et jeta un regard autour de lui. La pièce ne dégageait pas la même chaleur que l'appartement de Jane. La jeune femme avait des photos de sa famille et de ses amis un peu partout. Il y avait aussi des souvenirs de différentes périodes de sa vie. Il y régnait une ambiance chaude et agréable. Chez Stark, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Tout était rangé, net. Il n'y avait rien de personnel. Ce n'était pas froid, mais il fallait connaître le maître des lieux pour s'y sentir accueilli, comme s'il cherchait à se cacher. Et Thor se demanda encore une fois ce que l'homme de fer craignait tant pour se dissimuler ainsi, même chez lui. Il était un puissant guerrier. Et Thor avait été honoré d'avoir combattu à ses côtés. Il lui rendrait tous les hommages qui lui étaient dus, comme pour les plus nobles combattants asgardiens.

Thor avait apprécié tous les _Avengers_. Et rapidement, il s'était amusé à les comparer à ses compagnons asgardiens. L'agent Romanoff lui rappelait Sif et l'agent Barton, Volstagg dans sa dextérité à manier l'arc. Le docteur Banner, malgré le monstre qu'il abritait en lui, avait cette sagesse comme Heimdall. Le directeur Fury lui faisait penser à son père. Le capitaine Roger était un peu comme lui, un combattant dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et Stark, Thor n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui trouver des points communs avec Loki.

Ils étaient intelligents et rusés. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser en puissance, ni en agilité au combat physique, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils partaient perdants. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir par la force, ils l'obtenaient par la ruse. Loki avait sa magie, Stark son armure. Ils connaissaient le pouvoir des mots et savaient s'en servir à bon escient. C'était leur meilleures armes, mais aussi leur meilleure défense. Combien de fois avait-il suivi son frère juste parce que celui-ci l'avait charmé par ses propos ? N'était-ce pas sur ses paroles qu'il avait voulu se lancer dans une guerre de représailles contre Laufey ?

Tony et Loki avaient tous les deux grandi dans l'ombre d'un autre, d'un plus fort, d'un plus grand. Thor n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait faire du tort à son jeune frère. Et pourtant, celui-ci le jalousait au point d'en être arrivé à le détester. Et Tony avait le même problème avec Captain America. Le dieu n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, mais l'homme de fer éprouvait de la rancoeur pour leur compagnon. Ils avaient du apprendre à exister, Loki en tentant de prendre le contrôle d'Asgard, Stark en combattant dans une armure flamboyante.

Puis ils avaient ce don pour donner vie à des choses inanimées. Comme cette voix qui émanait des murs et ouvrait les portes ou tous ces jouets rigolos que Stark appelait des robots. Loki faisait de même avec ses sortilèges. Thor s'était permis d'en faire la remarque à l'inventeur. Celui-ci l'avait foudroyé du regard, avant de lui expliquer d'une manière froide que ce qu'il construisait n'avait rien de magique. C'était de la physique, de la robotique, de la mécanique... tout ce qu'il voulait, mais sûrement pas de la magie et ne le serait jamais. Le dieu du tonnerre n'avait pas compris la réaction de l'inventeur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le blesser par ses paroles. Voyant son désarroi, Bruce lui avait simplement expliqué que Tony n'aimait pas que quelque chose résiste à son génie, et la magie de Loki en faisait partie.

Mais Loki se servait de tous ses dons pour le faire mal, contrairement à Stark. Pourquoi cette différence alors qu'ils étaient si semblables ? Pourquoi Loki avait-il choisi le mauvais chemin ? Il aurait tellement voulu comprendre son frère, lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait jamais le haïr.

« Thor ? » l'appela une voix derrière lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le dieu se retourna pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Il resta une ou deux secondes sans réagir. Il devait halluciner. Peut être un tour de Loki ? Non, il était enfermé et sous bonne garde sur Asgard.

« Thor ? » répéta l'illusion.

Cette fois, le dieu sut qu'il ne rêvait pas, et en quelques enjambés il rejoignit Tony. Il prit le génie dans ses bras, le soulevant du sol.

« Tony ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort » dit-il, en laissant éclater bruyamment sa joie dans un éclat de rire.

« Pas mort... pas encore... mais... peux plus respirer » parvint à ânonner l'homme d'affaire.

Thor le reposa doucement puis se recula de quelques pas comme pour mieux s'assurer qu'il était bien là, en entier.

« Je crois que tu m'as cassé une ou deux côtes » dit-il tout en passant une main sur sa poitrine. « On ne t'a pas expliqué qu'on avait besoin de respirer ? »

« Darcy m'a dit que tu étais mort » annonça Thor, d'une voix forte.

« Hum ? Je ne crois pas être mort... ou alors cela ressemble à ma vie de tous les jours... pas que cela me dérangerait, mais bon, j'espérais quand même un truc un peu plus joyeux, différent. »

« Tu n'es pas mort ? »

« Il semblerait que non. »

« C'est de la magie ! »

« Non ! Rien de magique ici » le contredit Tony, d'un ton brusque.

« Mais Darcy a dit que tu étais mort... à Noël » hésita-t-il. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Noël.

« Ho ! Ça ! Oui, non... juste un problème de communication. Trois fois rien. Il suffit que je disparaisse deux jours pour que les médias s'imaginent que je suis mort. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'ils disent. La semaine dernière, j'allais me marier avec cette fille, là... celle qui... bon pas d'importance. C'est le côté obscur de la notoriété. »

« Tu n'es donc pas mort ? »

« Pas que cette discussion m'ennuie, mais elle tourne quand même un peu en rond. Et parler de ma mort n'est pas mon sujet favori. Donc une bonne fois pour toute, je ne suis pas mort. Mais merci de ta sollicitude. »

« Je suis content que tu ne sois pas mort. »

« Moi aussi. Mais sérieusement, j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment qu'on change de sujet » fit Tony tout en attrapant le bras du dieu pour l'obliger à venir avec lui. « Jarvis nous a annoncé ton arrivée. Bruce nous attend dans la cuisine. Je suis sûr que Hulk sera content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer... »

Mais le dieu n'écoutait pas ce que Tony lui racontait. Il appréciait sa présence prés de lui, le suivant silencieusement.

...

Mercredi prochain, un chapitre bonus qui clôtura cette fic. Ceux qui veulent suivre "_Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_" sur ABC à la rentrée et qui ne veulent rien savoir sur la série -outre bon courage pour ce défi- je vous déconseille de lire ce dernier chapitre. Pour les autres... alors là, vous faites ce que vous voulez.


	7. Bonus

N/A : je voulais un chapitre plus sur ma façon de voir la fin du film. C'est donc Coulson qui joue se rôle. Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre.

...

Phil Coulson

Il se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, posa son livre à côté de lui puis, ferma les yeux. Il aimait ce moment de la journée où le soleil rentrait enfin dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs mois. L'après midi touchait à sa fin, et même si la journée avait été moins intensive en raison des fêtes, il en ressentait la fatigue. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Vos recrutements avancent ? »

Coulson rouvrit les yeux, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers les dossiers qui traînaient sur le lit.

« Deux ou trois éléments intéressants. Reste à savoir ce qu'ils valent sur le terrain et s'ils sont assez bons pour le niveau sept. »

« Je vous fais entièrement confiance » répondit Fury tout en prenant une chaise pour s'installer face à son agent.

Il fit rouler vers lui une petite table où les attendait une partie d'échec entamée. Les deux hommes jouèrent un moment sans échanger un mot. Le directeur venait régulièrement voir Coulson depuis qu'il était en rééducation, prouvant ainsi la valeur qu'il accordait à son agent. Il lui avait même confié la création d'une nouvelle unité dont il prendrait les commandes dés qu'il serait capable de reprendre le service actif.

« Stark est en vie » annonça soudain Fury. Il dévisagea Coulson un moment. « Vous ne semblez pas plus surpris que ça ? »

« Comme si vous y aviez cru vous même... et je vous rappelle que je suis moi même officiellement mort » répliqua-t-il, en sortant une tour de son adversaire. Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D était venu lui annoncer en personne la disparition du génie, la vielle de Noël.

Fury laissa échapper un petit rire, puis laissa à nouveau le silence s'installer, se concentrant sur le jeu.

« Qui a été puni ? » demanda Coulson au bout de deux coups.

Il savait par expérience qu'interroger Stark était mission impossible. Il était parvenu à grappiller quelques bribes d'information sur sa détention et son évasion d'Afghanistan que grâce à Pepper. Et encore, il ne pouvait pas dire que ce que l'inventeur lui avait révélé valait tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés.

« Un idiot qui aurait du mieux surveiller cet imbécile. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur » compatit-il sincèrement. « Vous êtes parvenu à lui arracher plus de quatre phrases ? »

« Une demi page » avoua-t-il.

« La première ligne explique ce qu'il a fait. Et le reste pour nous faire comprendre à quel point nous sommes incapables, et idiots, et des idiots incapables, je suppose. »

« Ça, plus quelques menaces. La prochaine fois que nous mettons mademoiselle Potts sous surveillance sans son accord, à moins d'être capable d'empêcher son enlèvement, ce n'est même plus la peine de l'appeler pour un conseil. »

« Et bien sûr, tout cela sur ton amical et un vocabulaire extrêmement poli » plaisanta l'agent. Il avait suffisamment côtoyé le génie pour prédire certaines de ses réactions.

« Charmant, comme à son habitude. »

Ils se focalisèrent à nouveau sur leur partie.

« Il a détruit toutes les armures » reprit Fury après un moment.

Cette fois, l'annonce prit Coulson au dépourvu. L'agent resta une ou deux secondes avec son cavalier à la main, avant de le replacer sur l'échiquier. Il observa son supérieur, se demandant s'il attendait de lui un commentaire ou s'il avait déjà son opinion.

« Hum... Peut être a-t-il compris qu'il n'a pas besoin de l'armure pour se protéger du monde extérieur ? Qu'elle n'est qu'une arme parmi tant d'autre » dit-il finalement.

« Et que faites-vous de 'je suis Iron Man' ? »

Coulson reconnut les mots que le multimillionnaire avait proclamés devant les caméras, annonçant officiellement que c'était lui que se cachait sous le masque sang et or. Il avait pris l'agence au dépourvue, provoquant une certaine panique. Stark n'avait rien du type à se sacrifier pour le reste de l'humanité, mais avec le temps il avait appris son rôle de super-héros. On était loin de l'héroïsme à la Steve Rogers, mais Coulson était assez fière de ce que l'homme d'affaire était devenu.

« Mais Iron Man n'est pas Tony Stark. Sans lui, ce n'est qu'un amas de ferrailles sans vie et sans âme. Ce n'est pas l'armure qui fait de lui un héros, c'est lui qui a fait d'Iron Man un héros. Peut-être ai-je tord d'être aussi confiant, mais si on a besoin de lui, il viendra. Avec ou sans l'armure, il se battra à nos côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Avec ou sans l'armure ? »

« Il les a détruites car il n'en a plus besoin pour se défendre, lui. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il a remisé au placard l'une de ses plus grande création. Elle peut être utile dans des combats futurs. »

« Peut être aurais-je du plus me fier à votre rapport qu'à celui de l'agent Romanoff ? »

« Vous avez agi comme il le fallait, monsieur. C'était plus que sa place parmi les _Avengers_ que vous vouliez qu'il prouve. »

« Je me demande s'il y a des secrets que vous ignorez, agent Coulson. »

« Je ne connais pas votre handicap au golf, monsieur. »

Fury resta insensible à la plaisanterie. L'agent connaissait bien son supérieur, et il savait qu'à cet instant, il hésitait à lui révéler une information capitale.

« Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un parfait salaud » soupira-t-il. « Je ne fais que récolter ce qu'Howard mis en place il y a quarante ans. »

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable de la façon dont Howard Stark a élevé son fils. Et sans Stane et l'Afghanistan, Stark n'aurait pas construit l'armure, et donc jamais entendu parlé de nous. »

« Howard c'est toujours méfié de Stane » avoua Fury.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il... » commença Coulson, sans finir sa phrase.

Il savait qu'Howard Stark était l'un des membres fondateurs du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il savait aussi que c'était un homme froid, manipulateur et calculateur. Au cours de sa carrière, il avait fait des choix plus que douteux mais qui c'étaient toujours avéré payants et lucratifs. Et Coulson n'était pas naïf, il savait que parfois il fallait faire des sacrifices pour qu'une cause avance, mais il y avait certaines limites à ne pas dépasser. Et Howard Stark semblait les avoir franchies. Avait-il réellement laissé un homme dont il savait qu'il finirait par le trahir à la tête de sa société et surtout près de son unique enfant juste dans le but, de... de quoi au juste ? Qu'il apprenne qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne ? Qu'on peut-être trahi par ses proches ? Qu'il sera toujours seul ? Et si Stark n'avait pas été à la hauteur des espérances de son père ?

« Howard répétait souvent que Tony était sa plus grande création et qu'il terminerait ce que lui ne pourrait pas. Ce n'était pas un hériter qu'il voulait, mais la continuité de lui-même. Il c'est avéré que son fils était suffisamment intelligent pour ce projet. Il n'avait plus qu'à modeler le reste. Iron Man l'aurait surpris, mais il s'y serait fait. »

Le génie n'avait sûrement aucune idée de ce qu'Howard avait manigancé, qu'il n'était qu'un simple outil entre les mains de son père. Ou peut-être en avait-il vaguement conscience ? En tout cas, Coulson ne pouvait pas reprocher à Stark de détester son père.

« On peut critique la méthode, mais le résultat est là. Anthony Stark dirigera un jour le S.H.I.E.L.D et il en est tout à fait capable. »

« Vous oubliez qu'il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup nous apprécier. La preuve, il n'a pas fait appelle à nous pour l'aider. »

« Je reconnais qu'il n'est pas encore prêt, mais il sait ce que nous pouvons lui apporter et ce qu'il peut y gagner en s'associant à l'agence. Puis vous savez aussi bien que moi à quel point Stark aime les défis, c'est là qu'il montre tout son potentiel. Et de toute façon, je ne prévois pas quitter mon poste prochainement, cela lui laisse donc encore un peu de temps pour s'améliorer. »

« Je pense que toute l'agence vous en serait reconnaissant. »

Ce fut le moment que choisit une infirmière pour frapper discrètement à la porte, annonçant que c'était l'heure des soins. Coulson soupira. Il attendait avec de plus en plus d'impatience le jour de sa sortie.

Fury se leva et salua son agent.

« Monsieur ? » le rappela Coulson alors qu'il allait sortir.

Le directeur s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Bonne année, monsieur. »

« A vous aussi, Coulson » répondit-il avant de disparaître.

...

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit de deux mots ou des vrais romans, ils sont toujours très apprécies. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou à suivre. Et un grand merci à tous les lecteurs. J'ai vraiment apprécié partager cette histoire avec vous et j'espère que cela a été réciproque.

Donc oui, pour moi "Iron Man 4" n'aurait aucun intérêt. Je ne vois pas Stark reprendre son armure pour un combat seul, mais avec un groupe. Ensuite, la façon dont le personnage est utilisé me laisse à penser qu'ils vont respecter ce côté des comics et qu'on verra Stark prendre la tête du S.H.I.E.L.D soit à la fin de la phase 2, soit dans la 3. La partie sur Howard est par contre totalement issue de mon imagination.

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic. Peut être à bientôt dans ce fandom (j'avoue qu'il me plaît bien et que Stark est un personnage que j'aime bien) ou dans un autre.


End file.
